edad para amar
by CecitO
Summary: como expresar tus sentimientos cuando el ser mas importante se va de tu lado yohxanna reviews reviews plis


la edad para amar no esta marcada en el calendario  
  
mucho menos es un dia festivo  
  
se marca en el corazon de las personas caidas en este vicio  
  
del que es dificil salir  
  
pero facil regresar  
  
son caricias tiernas de pequeños niños  
  
o son los besos cortos que se muestran  
  
son sus suaves manos de nube  
  
o solo lo que se tira la aire  
  
es la franga delgada facil de romper  
  
o son los ojos llenos de vida  
  
nadie lo sabe exactamente  
  
mucho menos dos niños que lo acaban de conocer  
  
que lo acaban de vivir  
  
que lo acaban de sufrir  
  
por que uno de ellos se iria lejos  
  
dejando al otro solo  
  
antes tomados de la mano escondidos  
  
ahora con los corazones rotos  
  
sin detectar lo que siente el otro  
  
preocupados por separarse  
  
que cruel es el mundo  
  
pero ese es el costo de enamorarse  
  
nunca a esa edad  
  
nunca de tu amigo  
  
nunca de la persona que mas aprecies  
  
pero siempre se termina haciendo lo contrario  
  
por que el amor de pierde  
  
en un ciclo interminabe  
  
de besos y caricias  
  
de llantos y lagrimas  
  
de sed y angustia  
  
de alegria y tristesa  
  
esto lo entenderan dos niños  
  
ya tarde para dar vuelta atras  
  
tan solo queda afrontarlo  
  
esperando poder ser valientes para combatir el mundo  
  
juntos pero separados  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
de verdad tienes que irte- Preguntó el niño de piel morena, su semblante se  
  
mostraba triste, su cabello negro bailaba al son del viento, sus ojos, oscuros y  
  
brillantes, se mantenían clavados en el césped que se abría a sus pies. No podía  
  
creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente no podía.  
  
si.....-Respondió ella tristemente. Su cabello dorado brillaba más lucidamente aún  
  
debido a la luz del atardecer,pero en ese momento, nada existía, tan sólo la voz  
  
entristecida del niño de pie a su lado  
  
pero por que? cual es la razon?- dijo al mismo tiempo que luchaba por que las  
  
lagrimas no salieran y apretaba los puños  
  
no lo se, solo se que asi sera mejor- dijo la aludida con suma tristesa sus padres lo  
  
habian decidido asi no habia forma de cambiar solo borrar aquel sentimiento que la  
  
dañaba ,que los dañaba ....  
  
cu-cuando te iras?- dijo con la voz sumamente entrecortada pareciera que en cualquier  
  
momento se quebraria  
  
mañana...mañana en la mañana-dijo sin voltear a verlo, tan solo oyo como el cuerpo  
  
adolorido del chico caia en el suelo sollozando ella volteo con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
y se agayo asia el  
  
tienes que olvidarme - dijo con apago en la voz esto le dolia y le dolia mucho pero  
  
tenia que hacerse asi  
  
pero, es que no quiero- se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo como si fuera el ultimo y el  
  
primero ,con suavidad pero entregando todo  
  
entonces trata- dijo con una sonrisa acurrucando la cabeza de el sobre su hombro y  
  
acariciando de vez en cuando su graciosa melena  
  
no importa lo que dijas , y-yo , yo te esperare - dijo parandose y parandola a ella  
  
para volverla a abrazar una vez mas ya arriba- por que no quiero olvidarte nunca lo hare  
  
gracias yoh-kun- dijo ella abrazandolo mas y apretandolo a su cuerpoqueria sentirlo por lo  
  
menos una ultima vez  
  
annita, sabes que vivo por ti y para ti - dijo riendo recobrando las ganas de sonreirle al  
  
mundo pero con una fuerte carga de pena en la espalda  
  
yoh... me llevas a mi casa - dijo separandose un poco pero sin perder sus ojos  
  
claro...- el cielo ya comenzaba a obcurecerse asi que comezaron a caminar.aunque lo  
  
hacian lento como si no quisieran llegar (bueno no querian llegar)mirando las estrellas  
  
tomados de la mano pero todo tiene final y esto tambien .  
  
habian llegado esto era el fin  
  
bu- bueno adios yoh-  
  
adios-  
  
ninguno se movia los dos permanecieron ahi minutos que parecian segundos para ellos  
  
pero no lo eran tan pronto como empezo la madre de anna la llamo tenia que entrar a la  
  
casa  
  
adios, yoh- dijo y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla y luego se metio fugazmente asu  
  
casa con la cara roja  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
al otro dia  
  
un tren estaba apunto de salir una chica esperaba impaciente y un chico corria por las calles  
  
a todo lo que daban sus piernas cuando por fin llego la vio ahi sentada  
  
an-an-annita-dijo cansado y entracortado habia corrido mucho  
  
yoh? yoh! viniste sabia que lo harias- dijo y se lanzo a las hombros del chico  
  
no te hubiera dejado ir sin despedirme  
  
yoh...siempre eres asi de tierno- dijo sonriendo  
  
te traje algo mira- dijo sacando un pequeñ o paquete muy mal envuelto  
  
eh? la chica lo miro raro que malo era para las artes manuales  
  
jijiji, no lo envolvi muy bien por las prisas- dijo de la manera mas despreocupada que  
  
hay  
  
mmmm...gracias- dijo y comenzo a abrirlo  
  
oh.. yoh es heermoso gracias- dijo a la vez que se acomodaba un paliacate rojo  
  
que bueno que te gusto  
  
en ese momento suena el aviso del tren  
  
bu-bueno tengo que irme  
  
si..pero antes promete que nunca me olvidaras  
  
la chica lo miro con incertidumbre pero luego contesto- claro que no seria muy dificil  
  
nuncas lo olvides -murmuro al aire una vez que ella se fue -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
5 años despues  
  
nunca olvides nuestra promesa -dijo recordando viejas fantasias y juegos de niños con la  
  
chica que tanto amo, que tanto ama y que tamto amara hasta el dia que la vuelva aver 


End file.
